One Piece: A Ninja's Tale
by Phantom64
Summary: Luffy finds a teenage ninja from another world along with some of his friends. Together they search for One Piece and a way to get them home!But will terrors from both worlds kill them all? One Piece X Naruto crossover


Phantom64:Okay! My first Naruto AND One Piece fanfic so be gental.

Before I go on lemme get some things straight:

Zoro is gonna be Zolo. Sorry but I read too much of the manga before I figured out his real name. so to avoid typos a trillion he's gonna be Zolo. But relax, smoker is still gonna be Smoker.

I don't want to hear "Pirates are better than ninjas" or "Luffy could kick Naruto's ass" or vice-versa. Honestly I think they'd be good friends.

Oh and if you have ideas you'd like to share, go ahead, just don't anticipate e using them all.

One Piece: A Ninja's Tale

By Phantom64

Chapter 1: The Seal of Fate

In the dead of night in a forest clearing, a group of six were present, two on one end, four on the other. In the four was a young man who looked 15 with spiky black hair, hollow, but determined black eyes, and wore pants with an open shirt. At his side was a sheathed katana. With him was a shark-like boy his age with semi-long white hair, sharp teeth, and wielding massively large sword. Oddly he had bottles of water attached to his belt. The other was a girl with glasses with red hair that was strangely long and combed on one end, but short and unkempt on the other. She wore a tight shirt and mini-skirt and boots. Finally behind them was a massively tall man with very spiky blonde hair garbed in a purple cloak. "I've finally found you, brother…." The boy with the katana said.

On the other end were two men barbed in black cloaks decorated with red swirling clouds. One seemed similar to the boy in looks except he was older and had neatly combed hair. He had a headband that had a leaf on it with a diagonal slash in it, his eye's as black as the boy's. His friend seemed shark-like like the other boy, with blue skin and spiked up blue hair. He wielded a strange large sword with bandages around it. "Indeed you have, Sasuke. " The black haired man said.

"With you're death, our clan shall be avenged… mom and dad shall be avenged…" The boy named Sauske said, pulling out a scroll.

"What the hell….. What kind of scroll is that?"The Sharkman in the cloak asked.

"We need out of this Kisame." He answered.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed, unfolding the scroll. "You won't get away this time Itachi!"

"Take It easy Sasuke." The red haired girl said. "You need to be focused to do this."

"I know Karin." He said. "Like I said, it's time to end this…"

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke looked behind him to find a teenager his age with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes wearing a leaf headband, and black and orange 2 piece jumpsuit, sandal boots, and had strange whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each.

"Naruto…" sasuke remarked.

"That bonehead again?" Karin asked.

"There are more with him…" The tall one in the purple cloak pointed. Out of the woods came a girl with short pink hair, green eyes and wearing a black skirt with a red shirt, another girl with white eyes, long violet hair, and a purple outfit. There was another teenager with black hair cut in an upsuit down bowl shape, bushy eyebrows, and wearing a green spandex one-piece jumpsuit and green combat vest. There were three adults, one with silver hair and a headband covering his left eye, a man who looked like a older version of the bowl-cut kid, and a woman with black hair, red eyes, and a strange dress made out of slips.

"You're too late.." Sasuke said as he opened the scroll and bit his thumb. He placed the blood on the scroll and a seal began to form around the clearing, surprising them all. "I shall kill you Itachi! No one will get in my way!"

"Sauske!" Naruto yelled at the blonde ninja ran toward the 4 people.

"Naruto wait!" the white eyed girl ran behind him.

"That seal… we need to get out of here NOW!" The one-eyed ninja yelled. "The mission's aborted! Fall back!"

"Naruto! Hinata!" The woman yelled.

In the woods near the clearing, a hooded man held out his own scroll and began making hand signs. "Heh, the fool actually used the Seal of Death." He snickered. "Once I add this I'll kill them all in one swoop, and you shall be avenged Lord Orochimaru.

"SEAL OF DEATH!" Sasuke yelled and the seal became brighter.

"SEAL OF OVERLOAD!" the hooded man yelled. Suddenly the seal that Sasuke made began to glow brighter and electricity shot out in every direction

"shit! What the hell's happening!?!" Karin cursed.

"Someone's interfered with the jutsu." The large man said. Just then the blond and violet haired teens had reached them, Naruto staring down Saskue, behind him, Itachi and Kisame looked with calmness.

"Sasuke!" Before anyone could even react, the blond boy was blinded by intense light, and then, all he could see was darkenss……

- - - - - - - - - -

The blue ocean sparkled in the midday's sun, a small island with sand and trees was being loudly explored by a young man with messy black hair, wide, black eyes, and wearing jean shorts with pockets, sandals and a red sleeveless shirt. On his head was a simple straw hat with red lining. He hummed to himself until he came across a teenager with blonde hair with a blue headband with a metal piece with an odd symbol engraved on it. He was lying on his back motionless in a clothe black and orange jumpsuit and blue boot/sandals. "huh? I wonder who he is." The boy with the straw hat asked himself. "Hey! Wakey wakey spiky hair!" He yelled, encircling the motionless boy and poking him with a stick. Naruto's eyes slowly opened, to the sight of the straw hat boy looking at him close up. There was a long silence between them until…..

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

- -- - - - - --

Phantom64: Kinda short but I wanted to get the "How they got there" out of the way so I could get to one piece! R&R!


End file.
